


Maybe Protect

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Nice King Kooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Jasper Hook's spirit roams King Kooh's pyramid before he views a cobra near his sobbing wife.





	Maybe Protect

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Repsaj swayed occasionally while he approached his bed. He winced. *I was sick for a few days. Maybe it was from Noskooc’s stew.* Repsaj began to wince another time. His entire body ached. 

After falling on the bed, Repsaj viewed King Kooh and Ailicec approaching one side of it. A smile appeared. *My wife. My brother* Repsaj thought. He saw concern in King Kooh’s eyes. He frowned after he saw Ailicec’s tears. 

‘’Perhaps we will eventually be with one another in spirit,’’ Repsaj said to Ailicec. He kissed her. Repsaj faced King Kooh. ‘’Please protect her.’’ Repsaj viewed tears forming in his eyes. He smiled again after King Kooh nodded. 

Repsaj closed his eye and never opened it. A few minutes went by before his spirit floated above his body. Repsaj frowned again after he saw his still form. His eye widened as soon as he viewed the empty area by his bed. 

*Ailicec? Brother?* Repsaj floated out of the bedroom and into the hall. He viewed Noskooc cooking in a chamber. His smile came back at a snail’s pace. *I won’t eat Noskooc’s stew now.* 

After floating into King Kooh’s chamber, Repsaj viewed Ailicec with his brother. His eye widened as King Kooh held a hissing cobra near a sobbing Ailicec. He scowled. *You never heard my last words?* Repsaj thought. He floated to Ailicec. *I’ll protect you.*

Repsaj gasped after the cobra bit Ailicec’s arm. His lower lip trembled as tears ran down his face. Repsaj shook his head in disbelief the minute she closed her eyes. He viewed Ailicec’s still form falling and contacting the floor. 

Ailicec’s spirit materialized near Repsaj before he gasped again. She smiled. ‘’My wish was to be with you in spirit. That was why I instructed King Kooh to end my life.’’ Ailicec was sheepish. ‘’I didn’t wish to hold the snake.’’

Repsaj saw tears in King Kooh’s eyes again. ‘’Brother…’’ He turned to Ailicec. Frowning again, he embraced the woman he loved. 

King Kooh focused on the spirits. He smiled and nodded at the same time. He viewed them vanishing.

 

The End


End file.
